It's Not Fair
by theheartyearns
Summary: DH SPOILERS! Harry tells the six year old Teddy Lupin about his parents. Oneshot.


I**'m an avid Remus/Tonks fangirl, but everything I tried to write about them came out awful. This just popped into my head this morning, so I wrote it. It didn't turn out quite how I wanted it, but it will do. I wasn't sure how to end it, as this is my first oneshot. gasp! I didn't know what to do with the werewolf thing, either, so I made something up. It doesn't really make sense. I know Teddy seems young to tell such a story to, but...he had to know sooner or later...I'll shut up now and let you read.**

**I'm totally J.K. Rowling. And I've also got Daniel Radcliffe locked in my closet.** **-rolls eyes-**

"It's not fair."

Harry was sitting at his kitchen table with his six-year-old godson, Teddy. "What's not fair?"

No reply. Harry looked over at Teddy, who seemed to be struggling to find the words to describe what he wanted to say.

"Everyone else has a mommy and a daddy..." Teddy's eye filled with tears. "I can't remember mine. That's not fair."

Harry felt the deepest sympathy for the little boy. He knew how Teddy was feeling, of course. Although Teddy, at least, had family and friends to cheer him up and keep him company. Harry had none of that when he was a child.

"Hey, Teddy, you know what?"

Teddy looked up. "What?"

"I can't remember my parents either."

"You can't?"

Harry shook his head.

"Did they die when you were a baby, too?"

Harry nodded. Teddy was silent for a few minutes. Then, he said, "Did you know my parents?"

"I knew them very well," Harry replied.

"Were they nice?"

"They were very nice."

"Tell me about my daddy."

Harry stopped to think. "Well, your daddy was very caring, and he was very smart. He loved you and your mommy very much, I could tell." Harry wondered whether he ought to mention the werewolf bit. Surely, Teddy knew about that already?

"He was a werewolf, right?"

Harry nodded.

"That's why I like red meat, right?"

Harry chuckled a little. "Right." Harry knew that Teddy understood why he would feel strange around the full moon, although he didn't transform. Remus would be glad to know that a fondness for red meat and a strange feeling here and there would be all he passed on to his son.

"And what about my mommy?"

"Your mommy was...your mommy was a lot of fun. She was a great person to spend time with. And she was very clumsy." Harry smiled as he remembered the inordinate amount of times Tonks had tripped over the troll's leg at Grimmauld place.

"Clumsy, like me!" Teddy shouted excitedly, as he reached for his glass of water and spilled it all over the table. "Oops..." Harry laughed, and cleaned it up with a wave of his wand.

"And she was a Metamorphmagus, also like you." Harry smiled.

"That means you can change what you look like, right?" Harry nodded.

Teddy was silent for a few minutes, possibly thinking about his parents.

"How did they die?" he asked abruptly.

Harry sighed. "It's...sort of a long story..." he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, we've got time!" Teddy said eagerly.

Harry thought for a few minutes. He wondered if Teddy was too young to hear of the horrors that plagued Harry's past. Of Voldemort, and the Death Eaters, and of all the deaths...

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

Teddy nodded, sitting up in his chair interestedly.

"Well, a long time ago, before you were born, even before I was born, a Dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort came into power. He had a band of followers, known as 'Death Eaters' who helped him, well, kill and torture people and things like that." Harry paused, checking for any sign of fear or apprehension on his godson's face. There was none, only eagerness and excitement. He continued on. "Well, around the time I was born, Voldemort set out to, um, kill my parents. Are you _sure_ you can handle this?" Teddy nodded again. "Well, um, he did, but he couldn't kill me, and he disappeared for a long time. And then, when I was fourteen, he came back." Harry decided to spare Teddy the details.

"How come he couldn't kill you?" Teddy asked.

"I really don't know," Harry said. "Anyway, once he came back there were a lot more people dying and getting hurt and tortured, and, when I was sixteen, I found out that I had to be the one to kill him." All of this seemed to be too much for a six-year-old boy. Harry regretted getting into telling the story in the first place. "There was this organization, called the Order of the Phoenix, who helped fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and your parents were part of it." Teddy sat up straighter, staring at Harry with rapt attention. "And then, around the time you were born, Voldemort came to Hogwarts to find me, because he knew I would be able to kill him. His Death Eaters came too; ready to fight to protect their master. The Order of the Phoenix came to my aid, and began fighting the Death Eaters." Harry paused, trying to think of a gentle way to break the truth to Teddy. "One of the Death Eaters killed your parents," he said bluntly.

"Wow..." Was all Teddy could say.

"They were very brave, Teddy," Harry said quietly. "They died to protect you."

Teddy's eyes widened. "They did?"

Harry nodded. "They fought to protect you from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They wanted your life to be quiet and peaceful when you grew up, they didn't want you to always have to be worrying about your safety, and Voldemort..."

"So...they did everything...for me?"

"Yes."

"Wow...that's so _cool_!"

Harry smiled at the look of awe on the young boy's face.

**blehhh. Obviously, I shortened the story quite a bit for Teddy's benefit. And I'm not sure if I got Harry's characterization quite right. :( Please review!**


End file.
